


The Resurrection

by ReturningWriter



Series: The Truce [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunk Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Kara being brave, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Lena Luthor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: The next part of The Truce series of One Shots which follows up on the events The Funeral and The Wake. After dropping a drunk Kara of at the reporter's apartment, Lena heads home to set things right while downing a few drinks as she thinks about the mess her relationship with Kara has become. A knock on her balcony door then turns her night upside down.Short, sweet and hopeful SuperCorp for you guys and I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Truce [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705396
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	The Resurrection

Lena panicked the moment she got back home after she had dropped off a very drunk but silent Kara Danvers at the blonde’s apartment, following the wake for her friend’s adoptive father. This truce was turning into quite the revelation about them both, and to top things off Kara had wanted to kiss her! As in lips to lips honest to god kiss her! Tesla’s Coils she was screwed. No, not screwed, she had been busted and outed!

Through the years, before everything went to hell thanks to Lex stealing away Kara’s agency by exposing the blonde’s secret, she’d been teasingly flirting with her darling reporter. Alright, maybe overtly flirting too, she’d bought a media company just to make the blonde reporter smile after all, but she had never expected anything to come of it. Kara had been straight, and she’d been in the closet for public relations reasons. Even acquiring her very own beard for a time in the form of poor James Olsen. 

Lex! After seeing Kara in tears, grieving, and then begging her to not leave, it had hit her! This was all Lex’s fault and not her darling Kara’s fault whatsoever. Her darling Kara, where did that come from? This was a mess! This was a massive disaster of a mess! Stalking over to her well-stocked liquor cabinet she poured herself a stiff drink of very expensive scotch and brought the tumbler to her lips. Thinking of Kara, drunkenly asking about kissing, she drained the glass in one big gulp.

There is still time to undo them, right? Kara’s words rang in her head and grabbing the bottle of scotch with her, just in case, she rushed for her laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch. Typing in her password with a shaking hand she brought up all her research into mind control. How stupid she’d been! Kara still believed in her and she couldn’t, no wouldn’t let the blonde down! Pouring herself another drink she downed it to give herself some more liquid courage.

Looking over her files she saw months of work, months of research and development, all done out of hurt, out of spite and out of fear. There is still time to undo them, right? Kara’s soft words rang in her head again and with deft fingers dancing over the keyboard she started purging the files from her computer, her secure off-site storage, and her cloud backups.

Pouring herself a third drink and kicking off her heels she leaned back on the couch as she watched the files being deleted. It had hurt when Kara had said that she’d take her down like any other villain and now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wouldn’t, no couldn’t, walk down that path no matter how good her intentions were. Not if it meant hurting Kara and making the blonde lose her smile again. 

A knock on her balcony door made her jump and looking up she could see that it was Kara, now dressed as Supergirl but not displaying the usual strength and poise of her heroic persona. Finishing her drink before standing up she nervously smooth down her black dress and it hit her that this had been a very long day already.

“Didn’t I put you to bed already?” she asked after opening the door, trying to be cool, collected, and cocky, but faltering somewhat under the gaze of those blue eyes.

“What can I say, I sober up fast and there was a fire that needed to be put out,” Kara said quietly and took the unspoken invitation to step inside.

Standing before her and towering slightly above her was Kara as Supergirl. Usually strong, powerful, and self-assured, but in that moment the blonde had never looked or sounded this reserved and small. There was a smudge of soot on the blonde’s cheek and she desperately wanted to reach out and wipe it away.

“Well come join me then because I’m just getting started,” she laughed and motioned over to the bottle and the empty glass sitting by her laptop.

“Lena, we need to talk,” the blonde said with some of that familiar self-assured steel returning to her voice, and in response, she sauntered over to the laptop to pour herself another drink. Mostly to cope with being alone with Kara in her apartment, after having hoped for at least a day or two to adjust to the changes in their relationship dynamic. She was trying to be analytical but the blonde woman’s presence filled her senses and made it hard to think. 

“I’m all ears, care for a drink?” she asked as she brought the tumbler to her lips with a shaking hand, but before she could take a sip, Kara moved with that incredible speed of hers and grabbed her wrist.

“I would prefer for you to be sober for this,” the blonde said firmly and for the third time today, she found herself looking deeply into those sapphire blue eyes as they were face to face.

Kara’s fingers were warm and gentle against the skin of her wrist, but she found herself refusing to back down as that Luthor-pride flared up again. Truce or not she was Lena Luthor, but the blonde’s display of resolve was doing things to her she rather not contemplate. Not knowing what to say she fell back on old habits, which meant teasing the blonde hero. 

“Supergirl, you wouldn’t take advantage of me, now would you?” she asked echoing Kara’s words from earlier in the evening.

“Who knows, I just might,” the blonde hero responded without hesitation and that caused her to drop the glass, but, of course, Kara caught it before it had even fallen an inch.

“That got your attention, good!” the blonde laughed, putting the glass down as she realized that the tables had been turned and that she was being teased, but also that Kara was sending a very clear message. Her hero, her reporter, her darling Kara was interested in moving things between them in a new direction. 

“Kara, why are you here?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling her hand away from the Girl of Steel’s grasp to place it on her hip, and the tone of her voice caused the blonde to blush at the implication of her mannerisms. It would seem, that Kara wasn’t quite as clueless as the blonde usually led on.

“I want to make up for all the lost time between us. Three years is a long time to be clueless, and recent… events have shown me that my time might be limited,” the blonde answered and Kara speaking with such finality made her heart clench in her chest.

“Don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that Kara Danvers!” she blurted out and that made Kara give her a shy smile. The thought of life without Kara, hurt more than she could have thought possible.

“And right there… right there, is why I found it very hard to tell you that I am Supergirl,” the blonde said and reached out to touch her cheek. Again, she found herself leaning into the woman’s soft and warm caress. 

“That doesn’t matter anymore because that’s in the past, and it was Lex who took that choice away from you and… oh come here,” she muttered and licked her thumb before cleaning the smudge of soot from Kara’s cheek.

“How… how tired are you? I don’t really need much sleep and well I’ve got an idea,” Kara asked with an adorable smile growing on that bright face as her thumb lingered on the blonde’s warm cheek. 

“I’m too buzzed to even think about sleep,” she admitted, and she knew that if she would go to bed right now, she would probably toss and turn all night thinking about Kara anyways.

“Well, I know this great all-night diner… it’s small, cute with checkered tablecloths and I think they might even have kale,” the blonde offered and gently took her hand before kissing its palm. She shivered at that and couldn’t fight back a smile.

“Like a date?” she asked with it being her turn to be the shy one, and Kara nodded happily before letting go of her hand. Immediately she found herself missing the blonde girl’s touch. 

“I’m not exactly dressed for it,” she mused and couldn’t resist teasing the blonde hero just a little bit more.

“I don’t care! Lena, you are beautiful no matter what you wear and Rao, it felt good to finally say that! But you are a goddess and I’ve met a few gods so I should know,” Kara blurted out and that made her laugh.

“Can I expect this level of flattery going forward then?” she asked unable to resist raising her eyebrow at the excitable blonde.

“Of course, ready for a short flight, Miss Luthor?” the blonde replied earnestly and held out her strong arms.

“Yes, if you can answer one question…” she started saying and Kara gave a firm nod. “Have you thought this through?” she asked, needing to be sure that Kara understood where this might lead, and she could see the wheels turning in the blonde’s head for a split second before she got her answer. 

“You know, I can think way faster than most people realize and trust me I’ve thought about this a lot even though it’s only been a few hours. So, yes I’ve thought this through and I like all the outcomes,” the blonde hero answered with that million-megawatt smile that she’d missed seeing and it did make sense. Super-speed meant super-speed of thought.

“In that case, Miss Zor-El, I just so happen to be free this evening,” she said formally and reached down to get her heels from the floor before she allowed herself to be picked up in those wonderful arms of steel. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders she felt the blonde shifting her around. Ever the polite girl, Kara was being mindful of where those strong hands rested.

“Darling, no need to mind your hands,” she said teasingly and kissed the blonde on the cheek which caused a bright red blush to appear on tanned skin.

“I… oh you’re incorrigible!” the blonde exclaimed and took to the skies with a huge smile on that beautiful face. In response, she tightened her arms around those broad shoulders and shrugged. If she was indeed incorrigible, then it was in her deep affection for this strange and wonderful girl whose arms she was in right now.


End file.
